


Soft Static Skies on Early Mornings

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Duelling, F/M, Protective Older Brothers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Peter and Y/N can only be together in the early mornings before anyone wakes. When Caspian, Y/N’s older brother, catches them, all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Soft Static Skies on Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I request a Peter imagine where the reader is Caspians little sister and they have a secret relationship and he finds out about them possibly catches them kissing like sis can there be some angst bc we love it
> 
> A/N: I’m not 100% sure how I want to portray/characterize Peter yet, so I hope you still enjoy! He’s not my favorite character, so I am trying my best. Thanks for the request :)

The early hours of the day were always the most peaceful. The only sound that filled the air was snores, the forest was just beginning to stir and the sky was filled with pastels. On this particular morning, Y/N was laid in the grass admiring the sky. The grass pricked against her arms as hey were folded behind her head and stuck to her dress that bellowed across the ground. The morning sky always reminded her of static electricity; the muffled lines where the colors blend make the sky look slightly blurry. 

Y/N always awoke much earlier than the rest of the castle. Not only did she enjoy the serene atmosphere of the new day, but it was the only time she could spend time with her boyfriend. She wished she could be public about her love for the High King, but it’s just not realistic at this point in time. 

Y/N was the younger sister of Prince Caspian, and Prince Caspian did not like King Peter. Right when Caspian was just starting to gain a following and respect from the Narnians, Peter came and took that all away. Not on purpose as he is the High King, but it still hurt Caspian to no end. 

“Hey, Princess,” Peter’s silky voice cuts the morning air. He laid beside Y/N and looked up at the sky. 

“Why must you call me that?” Their voices were soft so they wouldn’t wake any of their party up. Both Caspian and Edmund were asleep very close to the pair, and awaking either would jump-start the journey for the day. 

“Because you’re a princess,” Peter rolled over onto his side and grinned at his girl. “My princess.”

“Does that mean I have to call you King?”

A beautiful smile graces his face. “No, just Peter is fine. Unless you’re into the whole King Peter thing.” 

“Okay, Just Peter. I don’t think Edmund would appreciate you stealing his title, though.”

Peter rolled so she was laying right next to Y/N. He was on his side, head propped up by his hand. Peter’s face hovered above Y/N’s and he looked into her eyes. 

“Pete, what if they wake up?” Her eyes move from her boyfriend’s square jaw to Caspian’s sleeping form. He looked peaceful and happy in his slumber. Peter pressed two of his long fingers into the side of Y/N’s face and turned her head to face him. Their eyes met instantly and the air was knocked out of Y/N’s lungs. His eyes had darkened since the last time she looked at them and his lips were scrunched. The light from the sunrise contoured his face beautifully, making his jaw look even sharper than normal. He positioned his body so he was leaning above her, his mouth mere inches from Y/N’s.

“Don’t worry about them, Princess. Focus on me.” He licked his lips and started to lean in. His large hand cupped her cheek and his fingers danced across her skin. Even though Y/N had been dating the boy for a few months, his upfront attitude made Y/N nervous. He wore all of his emotions on his sleeves, whereas Y/N liked to keep her guard up. Peter took her out of her comfort zone in the best way possible, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t make Y/N’s heart beat a mile a minute. 

Peter’s lips covered Y/N’s with haste, almost desperate to feel her lips against his. He wished desperately that he could kiss her anytime he wanted, but Y/N made it clear that she didn’t want to upset her brother. 

“Get away from my sister!” Caspian said suddenly, lunging towards Peter with his sword drawn. Peter rolled off of Y/N and to his feet, somehow drawing his own sword in the process. By this point, the entire camp had awoken and were on their feet. Edmund rushed to Peter’s side, his own sword drawn and ready. 

Caspian swung at Peter, a loud metal-on-metal clash echoing against the trees. Y/N pushed between the two men and both stopped their movements. While it was always risky jumping in between a fight, Y/N knew neither boy would hurt her. 

“Caspian! Stop it! Peter didn’t do anything!!”

“Yes, he did! I saw it with my own eyes. He was all over you! Y/N, I told you to stay away from him.”

Peter didn’t drop his sword, the surprise on his face turning to anger. “Stay away from me?! What are you? Her babysitter?”

“No, I’m her older brother. And you, an older brother yourself, should know that you don’t go after someone’s little sister!”

“She’s more than capable of taking care of herself.” He pushed Y/N to the side gently before walking towards Caspian. “And by the way, she’s the one who asked me out.”

“I don’t care who asks who. You should know better.”

Peter’s face contorts and crunches, slicing his sword directly at Caspian. This only fuels Caspian’s hatred for the King and he attacks back. The two were a fury of clashing metal and cuss words. 

With one final slash from Caspian’s sword, Peter let’s out a grunt and falls to the floor. Upon further investigation, Y/N sees a large slash mark across Peter’s chest. The material of his shirt was ripped in a diagonal line and the white linen was stained red. Y/N instantly fell to her knees.


End file.
